Trust You
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Lyserg Diethyl is rather reluctant to a certain activity at school... lead a classmate of his back to their room who is blindfolded... and it's none other than Jeanne... JeanneLys, with a few hints of my usual pairings
1. Default Chapter

October 02, 2003 

At that time the disciples came to Jesus and asked, "Who is the greatest in the kingdom of heaven?" he called a little child and had him stand among them. And he said: "I tell you the truth unless you change and become like little children, you will never enter the kingdom of heaven. Therefore whoever humbles himself like this child in the greatest in the kingdom of heaven."

_"And whoever welcomes a little child like this in my name welcomes me."_

_"See that you do not look down on one of these little ones. For I tell you that their angels in heaven always see the face of my Father in heaven."_

- _Matthew 18: 1 – 5, 10_

Trust You 

_© Jess-chan/Kari_

"Thank you Asakura-san, now would anyone please explain about our Gospel for today?"

Shizuhara-sensei smiled cheerfully at the class, and sighed inwardly when there was only one hand raised. "Yes, Verrier-san would you please explain the Gospel for today... why is it that a certain person must become like a child to greatest in heaven?"

Lyserg Diethyl stifled a yawn his head resting casually on his hand, his arm propped on his desk. He never really liked the subject. For him it was a complete waste of time. Religion didn't matter that much to him.

"Because, sensei, children possess certain virtues which most adults have forgotten."

Jeanne Paulette Verrier had a small smile curving upon her strawberry lips, her silky locked pulled into a ponytail. To her, Religion was something she treasured and she been ecstatic once sensei had informed them that they were to have a daily Gospel reading.

"And may you enumerate some of those virtues?" 

"Hai. Humility, innocence, obedience, and trust."

Taking her seat, Jeanne grabbed her pen and started writing notes as Shizuhara-sensei explained.

"Trust is a very important aspect in relationships. It is to believe and show faith in a person at a certain extent. It is to entrust one's well-being. Today we are going to have an activity so that each and one of you would develop to trust your classmates."

A murmur of excitement burst throughout the class, Religion may not be something to look forward to, but the activities were quite fun, and sometimes, even, rather weird. 

"I have paired each and everyone of you in random. Lucky you, if you got paired up with your friends. We will go down to the trellis and start our activity there. Let me tell you about it then... one of you will be blindfolded while the other one would lead you right back here to our classroom."

The hushed whispers broke into excited chatting, pieces of conversation flowing about the room.

"Now, now, settle down. As I was saying... I have paired you randomly and I shall now be announcing the pairs. It's going to be a boy-girl pairing," there were a few groans, "And the boys shall be the one to guide the girls who in turn would be blindfolded. Now for the pairs...

It would be: Asakura Yoh with Kyouyama Anna," Yoh-kun smiled at Anna who was a few sits to the left. Sporting the usually bored look on her she simply shrugged not caring to return Yoh's gesture. Besides he was rather used to it. "Then it would Miyagi Pilika and Tao Ren," Pilika seemed a little bit disappointed. Everyone in the class knew that the two didn't agree that much. Ren meanwhile looked even more disappointed. Maybe the fact he didn't really want to do the _stupid_ activity nor did he want a _girl_ for a partner.

 "... Aogiri Saya with Sendouji Kyou, then there's Phauna Marrion with Itsuki Nichrome," Nichrome pouted. He surely did _not_ want to be paired with someone who played with dolls. "Hitachi Miyu with Kazuki Shun, Miyagi Horo Horo with Tamamura Tamao," 

Horo Horo stared at the teacher. To him it did _not_ matter. After the activity he can go home and eat the remaining raspberry crèmes. Tamao meanwhile, was feeling a bit awkward about the pairing. She didn't interact with her best friend's brother and the fact that he didn't seem happy with it, seemed to made her more nervous. 

"... Hisakawa Aya with Shinde Katsuya and Diethyl Lyserg with Verrier Jeanne. That would be all. Now would everyone quietly leave the classroom and proceed downstairs."

Lyserg sighed. Why can't he be paired up with someone he _knew_? Sure he have heard of Verrier-san, the quiet girl who could interact with Kyouyama Anna without getting hit/punched/slapped... well Kyouyama-san only seemed to do it to males, so it was rather normal... but Kyouyama had always been rather acted quite cold (not as cold towards Horo-kun) towards Pilika-san and Tamao-san... well, it couldn't be _that_ bad. She seemed to be in good terms with everyone else, and why can't he?

Jeanne folded her white handkerchief neatly. The radiant rays of the sun warmed both her cheeks, giving it a rosy glow, while it revealed the silver streaks upon her long hair. She knew a few things about Diethyl-san. She had heard of him from Kyouyama-san and Yoh-kun, and they didn't seem to think badly of him. 

Shizuhara-sensei had called the attention of all the males as to explain the path they were about to take.

Eyeing the lone green head (^^;;) in the crowd she took rather hesitant steps towards his direction. She might as well get over with it. Besides it was an activity she needed to complete as to maintain her high average in Religion.

Lyserg inclined his head as a gesture towards Jeanne who had approached him, she quite lovely actually, the very image of an angel. Yoh-kun had told him how Jeanne felt this strong inclination towards God, and how much of a Christian she truly was.

Loose locks of platinum framed the striking contours of her face, endless orbs of bright rubies seemingly to shine forever, that could drown you slowly.

Taking the handkerchief from her he tied it carefully around her head as sensei had instructed. 

The trellis was a rather inviting place. Thorny green vines climbing, their stems inclining towards praise for the Supreme Being who had made them... well that was what Jeanne thought. Small round tables with matching chairs adorned the vicinity. It was a rather popular hang out whenever it was lunch or after classes. 

"From here, the trellis, we have to cross the Cardinal William Square," The CWS was a large open area where most assemblies were held, important announcements were publicized, "And then through the _Sakura _Lane," it was simply a sun-dappled path with a dozen of cherry blossoms. Jeanne loved that place. It always made her feel closer to her Creator, admiring the true beauty and art He had made. "Then through the Chapel," Jeanne smiled at this, "Then pass the auditorium, go back to the CWS and then to our building, climb the stairs, all the way up to the second floor, and proceed straight to where our classroom is."

Jeanne nodded taking all the information. It was simple. All she had to do was _trust_ Diethyl-san and everything would be fine. 

"Listen do you know how to sidestep?"

"Sidestep? Hai."

"When I tell you to go right just take a sidestep to the right. Stop immediately when I tell you so and just go forward when there aren't any directions. Okay with that?"

"Sure. Please help me with the blindfold."

Jeanne took a few deep breaths. Marco-san, their Parish priest (^^;;) had already taught her before to trust people. Everyone had a certain amount of kindness and she Diethyl-san must have some too. He wouldn't be able to make friends then.

Lyserg gazed at his partner who was now blindfolded. This should be easy. It was such a relief that he was going to be the one to direct Verrier-san. It would've been really awkward if he were the one to be blindfolded. He didn't really trust people that easily.

Pilika shifted uncomfortably. The blindfold was really annoying her. What if Tao had suddenly decided to play a trick on her?! Lead her somewhere else and she would never reach her destination. The activity was a total of thirty points and there was no _absolute _way in hell was she going to fail this one! She was an honor student (unlike her onii-chan) in the name of everything good! Tao Ren was certainly **not**going to ruin _that_ for her.

Ren, staring slightly averted his gaze from the _sakura_ petals that danced to tune of wind's gentle ballet, tiny specks of pastels adorned the perfectly clear blue horizon, to his partner. He never really liked Horo's brother.  She was probably going to be like her brother... annoying, a loudmouth and absolutely stubborn. He sure was going to have a hard time. 

A steady blushed crept to Tamao's pale cheeks as she felt fingers brushed against her silky strands of strawberry locks. She had a rather interesting conversation (Desserts) with her partner and she couldn't help but giggle when a starry-eyed expression replaced his usually bored features. 

Horo tightened the knot, making sure it would not go loose. At least he had known his partner was someone he can agree with, and someone whom he can have a civil conversation with. He didn't need his Algebra book anymore to hit impossibly thick skulls (*cough*Tao Ren*cough*).

"You better make sure I don't hit anything on my way..."

Yoh sweat dropped. Anna was still as demanding as ever. "Hai! I will Anna, I will..."

Brushing stray locks of flaxen strands, he explained to his best friend the plan. 

He blinked when a pout crossed her lips. Well, a pout on Kyouyama Anna's face wasn't really unusual (actually it was more of normal).

"Anything wrong, Anna?"  
  


"I want to take a shortcut."

Yoh blinked at her again. "But Shizuhara-sensei said—"

"I. Want. To. Take. A. Shortcut."

"Dakedo—"

Everyone turned their attention when a resounding exclamation of pain erupted from the far corner of Kyouyama and Asakura's places in line.

"OK? Is everyone ready?"

A few murmured positive replies, and Shizuhara-sensei signaled them to start.

"Just go forward. Relax, just go forward."  
  


A gentle breeze blew across the area, sending another group of pastel petals to scatter adorning the perspective once again with pink patches.

Lyserg stared at his partner who was following obediently his directions. She didn't seem worried at all. She had her hands folded at her back neatly and no signs of anxiety over her pretty face.

Suppressing a chuckle when he noticed Tao-san with Pilika, he smiled when their bickering resounded, causing a few passersby to stare at them, and some younger students.

Ren was obviously annoyed. Pilika would _not_ move from her place. Not, _not_ at all.

"I am **not** moving from this place, _unless_ you give me your _solemn_ word that you would not mislead or anything, and guide me straight to our classroom~~~"

Ren looked utterly pissed off. Lyserg guessed, that since the Tao family Household seemed to follow to every single one of their young master's command, it was something new for Ren to be disregarded.

Oh, well, he knew Ren would manage it, _somehow_. He and Horo-san were one of the most stubborn people he had come to meet.

He gazed back at Jeanne who was still taking slow, steps, but ones, which were full of refined confidence.

He allowed his gaze to wander off, a sigh escaping his lips.

"... Diethyl-san? Diethyl-san?"

Jeanne allowed a pout across her lips. He had been silent for quite some moments, and she didn't really like that.

"Diethyl-san!"  
  


Upon hearing a surprised gasp, Jeanne guessed he might've been thinking. And damn hard too, if he didn't notice they _were_ in the middle of an activity.

"G-gomen... err... just go for—"

"_MATTE NE~~~_"

"Stop."

Jeanne, in mid-step, took a pace back, and twiddled her fingers. She noticed the voice as Miyagi-san's.

"Horo-kun?"

_And that would be Tamao-san's_.

"Konnichiwa Miyagi-san, Tamao-san."

Getting a meek reply from Tamao and an energetic '_Hello!_' from Horo, Jeanne questioned her partner.

"Where are me?"

"We're almost near the CWS... Horo-san asked us to stop..."

Lyserg watched with interest as he grabbed Tamamura-san's hand and both dashed forward to their direction. A reluctant Tamao fell behind his large strides, questioning if Shizuhara-sensei permitted the students to be pulled to their destination. He really didn't need to run, they were only about three meters apart.

Tsuzuku 

Another fic... *sigh*

For every hardcore Lyserg/Jeanne fan out there~~~ Heh, heh maybe the fact that Okaa-chan brought me some pastillas inspired me to write this. The Bible passage is the actual Gospel for today^0^

Heh, heh...  the description of their school was based on _our_ school... The idea of the CWS and the trellis does not belong to me... the _Sakura_ Lane was supposedly an Acacia Lane^^;; Maybe a few Mari/Nicrhome hints onto the next chapter (This goes for _Kitsune Asakura-san_ who made me realize the perfection of the pairing!) 

And, yes the mankin cast is studying on a Catholic school... so I won't have a hard time^^;;

If you want to know what our school looks like look out for _Darating and Umaga _on ABS-CBN... stupid people always wants to do their stupid shootings in our school (Elizabeth Seton in BFRV)... -__-;; I'm only saying this so that you can get a better view of their surroundings~~~!

We had this particular subject _just_ this morning^-^ heh, heh it had the makings of a great Jeanne/Lyserg story so there you go...

HaHHhh


	2. II

Okay… -__-U since the month of April seemed the commemorate the "continue all forgotten fics" months… here it is…

Lor-chan for you! _Tagal mo na 'tong hinihingi! _

Trust You II

She felt the warm rays of the glaring sun the moment they stepped into the CWS. The wind tickled her neck playing with a few loose strands. "Just continue forward, Verrier-_san_."

"_Hai_."

Silence. Jeanne had figured that Diethyl-_san_ wasn't the type of person who started a conversation. He wasn't exceedingly eager and eternally cheerful like Miyagi-_san_ nor was he perpetually cold, and blunt like Tao Ren. Simply put, pleasant, and silent seemed to be the perfect words to describe him.

They were doing fine, she guessed. Well, better than Pilika-chan and Tao-san anyways, but not as excellent as Miyagi-_san_ and Tamao-_san_. The irony of it all, Tamao meek and gentle, Horo, boisterous, and rather rough at times. Who would've thought they would get along so well?

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"N_o_." 

"Are we there yet?"

"_No!_"

"Are we there yet?"

"_NO~~~!_"

Pilika fought down a giggle. She didn't expect that it was so easy to annoy Tao Ren.

"So when are we going to get there?"

Ren glared at his partner though he was quite sure she couldn't see it. He was wrong. Miyagi's sister was MUCH worse. His eyes flickered across her visage. The sun casting an eerie glow upon her fine wispy locks of azure, making it appear like a halo about her face down her delicate shoulders and backside. _Sure she's pretty, but she's too stubborn._

Ren was glad she blindfolded to save him from the humiliation when he felt his cheeks heat up upon thinking back on his line of thought. He had a feeling she would never live it down.

"Can't you go any faster?"

"_Demo_, Anna…" Yoh whimpered. She really was scary at times. 

He led her through the CWS trying to be careful. He spotted his classmates and some of his friends along the way not faltering to flash them a smile.

"Anna, stop."

"Why?"

"You were about to hit a tree." There were several trees placed around the square providing a great shade, and one of Yoh's personal favorite hangouts.

Yoh could practically feel the anger radiating from the blonde. "Then why didn't you ask me to sidestep earlier?"

A nervous chuckle, Yoh's hand came up to scratch his chocolate brown locks in a sheepish manner. "Heh, heh, _gomenasai_! I was kind of distracted… I mean it's a beautiful day, and heh, he—"

Anna controlled the urge to hit him. "—Let's just hurry up, okay?!"

"Sure!" he may be too animated and lazy for her taste sometimes, but Anna was comfortable in his company and she didn't think she would've been at ease with anyone else but Yoh.

"Stop for a while Tamao-chan…"

"OK…" Horo grabbed her hand, and she felt a blush crawl stealthily along her cheeks. 

Tingles ran down his spine as he clutched a soft creamy hand in his directing it to the handle. They were about to climb the stair. 

Tamao was a bit worried. Horo must have sensed it since his next words were:

"Don't worry, Tamao-chan! I'll help you, just trust me."

"Hai." The color upon her cheeks darkened in hue.

"It's so hot~~~"

"Quit whining at least you're not blindfolded." Mari pulled at one of her blond pigtails tied by black elastic twirling the locks about her fingers.

Nichrome pouted. Well, sure Mari wasn't _that_ bad. At least she didn't speak in third person like she did sometimes, but she was a bit antisocial, and sometimes even bossy, but she was very easy to talk to, this surprised him quite a lot. He found himself not minding; he even sort of liked it. 

She was a bit childish, the pigtails and that horrid doll she carried around serving as a key chain attached to her bag called _Chuck_ did not help the matter, but it was kind of cute.

_Kind of__… Not entirely cute._

"Are we nearing the stairs?"

"Just a few more feet."

"_Souka_… _Anou_, so Diethyl-_san_, you are a good friend of Asakura-_san_ and Anna-_san_?"

"_Hai_…"

"…" Jeanne wasn't usually the type of person to start up a conversation. She rarely did, but the silence was deafening, and she didn't think she could last much longer. And so Jeanne released the conversationalist inside of her. 

"… Don't you think they look so cute together? I meant Miyagi-_san_ and Tamao-_san_."

"Yeah, they seem to be getting along together… which is rather weird if you think about it."

"Uh-huh, I agree, but I really like the interaction between Tao-_san_ and Pilika-_san_…" Lyserg chuckled in reply, as he looked back and settling his gaze upon a two heads, they weren't hard to find. Their voices had considerably risen when Ren opened a topic concerning Pilika's rather frank nature and cheerful character. Although, Ren didn't put it in that way… if Lyserg recalled correctly it was more of '_…_ _blunt, always on a sugar high and exceedingly noisy_'.

"I know what you mean, I wish Ren luck. Pilika sure can punch." Jeanne gasped. "And how do you know that, Diethyl-_san_?" 

"Hmm…? Oh, well Horo-_kun_ tells me about it." together they both erupted into delighted peals of laughter. 

"Congratulations, _minna-san_! Every single one of you had succeeded, I'm very proud and happy to tell you all this!" Everyone muttered his or her agreement along with a few sighs of relief. Horo and Tamao had managed to be the first one to arrive. The two of them had really done a great job. 

Mari and Nichrome, whom both looked happy to have finished, followed them but their attitudes toward ones another seemed to alleviate, while Jeanne and Lyserg managed to land on the fourth place, after Hitachi Miyu with Kazuki Shun.

It even surprised Pilika. Her best friend had managed to get along perfectly well with her _onii-chan_ even though she herself sometimes doesn't.

By now she was dreaming of getting invited to their wedding, and her in a lovely bride's maid attire. After all, she was the sister of the groom, and the best friend of the bride… ^_~ Jeanne giggled when Pilika told her this who sat by her left side

"OK, we'll see each other next week! Goodbye, class."

A certain English caught her eye and she smiled.

It was the start of a wonderful friendship… maybe even more.

Owari 

**^^;; very late I know! But forgive me! this is after all the fourth update for Fluff Inc in this day…**

**Sankyuu: Kitsune Asakura, Des, AngelShikonExpectra1, Takari-san, black-thief**


End file.
